ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Little Monsters (website)/Posts/2012/August
Photograph By Steven Klein 2nd Ad for fragrance. Fame is an illusion. If you really want it, anyone can have it.https://littlemonsters.com/post/5018ad5dc46c85665b000acb MONSTERVISION NO. 2: SKETCH SUBMISSIONS UPDATE & FRAGRANCE LAUNCHhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/501a004c4cbb35877d001658 From Gaga: chat subjectshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/501bbdb9f35c0c0625002bad New ink new albumhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/501bc0c6ac460cc8360008e2 Posted by Gagahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/501bc4fff35c0cce26000740 PHOTO BY STEVEN KLEIN Promotional Image for FAME the fragrance. Model Lady Gagahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/501bcbdab2d03c670e000c21 MONSTERVISION no.3: GYPSY VIDEOS AND BTWBALL DATE ANNOUNCEMENTOTO BY STEVEN KLEIN Promotional Image for FAME the fragrance. Model Lady Gagahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/501c6cdf6e8e1d2f4600105e T and Mehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/501c6daac84b0a2410002180 This is a pic of me in the studio, and I called in z100 radio this morning heres the interviewhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/501c8042c84b0aa812001680 SURPRISE!! HERE THEY ARE, THE FIRST ANNOUNCED LATIN AMERICAN BTWBALL TOUR DATES, DONT WORRY THERE WILL BE MORE!https://littlemonsters.com/post/501f2491ae5e67f921000c9a FEELING THE FASHION FEVER THIS MORNING. HERES MY FIRST CATWALKhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50213489c84b0adb1200093c Posted by Gagahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5021406eaa324eeb180022af It's my best friends wedding she made us try on dresses! BRIDESMAIDS VERA Babyhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5021a22aae5e67b166002be9 IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS MOVIEhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5023098eac460ca25a000544 SHH DONT TELL TWITTER/ SEPT ISSUE OF VOGUE MAGAZINE/ Sorry Anna but the underground kids deserve it. bisous! 1ST. PHOTO BY MERT & MARCUS GO TO WWW.VOGUE.COMhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5023271cc46c85340e003cc9 INSIDE STORY. PHOTO MY MERT AND MARCUS. HAT BY STEVEN JONEShttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50232b0ab2d03cdf3e001c15 DON'T TELL Karl I busted into the back of the store, shopping pre-PREFALL shhhhhh!https://littlemonsters.com/post/50240698aa324ebe66001fa7 My Daddy's Bday Cake!! That's an icing of him in highshool junior year!!https://littlemonsters.com/post/502448aff35c0cf13c003282 A Dame for Himhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/502570b2c84b0a570d0009b1 Strike a posehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/502570b9b2d03c855a0016fd ITS SO NICE KNOWING WHEREVER I AM IN THE WORLD I ALWAY HAVE LITTLEMONSTERS.COM. MY HOME.https://littlemonsters.com/post/5026896ba6ba35633f00275a i remixed this photo i found onlinehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/502689b1ac460c51130003a4 ME AND FOZZI ON THE PLANE TO BULGARIA WEE!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5026b7177d4e4d6a41002fab Fozzi and I are having a cute contest. Whose the winner GO!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5026c71dac460cfa1b001f50 JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW I WILL BE WEARING THAT HERMES AND SCARF OUTFIT AGAINhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5026c840b2d03c4b180016fa I mean I even bought SNEAKERS this week but seriously this is a beautiful shoe. Marc Jacobs for the win on the shoe fronthttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5026d0f6ae5e67d87a0016cc Posted by Gagahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5026dceac84b0adf3300039a On the way to show runthough. ViDEO later. Fozzi and I match todayhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5027e498c84b0a964e001e0a He walked around my entire hotel until he found an Hermes blankethttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50280a8eb2d03c6b4d002528 MONSTERVISION no. 4 i told you i would post it in the morninghttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5028ba13ac460c6363002125 MONSTERVISION No. 5 "DRESSAGE"https://littlemonsters.com/post/502939467c51a35c1f000db2 I AM OFFICIALLY RETURNING TO V MAGAZINE AS A COLUMNIST. HERE'S THE FIRST OF "THE BEAUTY FILES." READ AT http://bit.ly/MZkdmjhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50293c2fa6ba35980a00124f V Magazine Memorandum No. 1https://littlemonsters.com/post/50295ff4ae5e67e348001a84 V Magazine Memorandum No. 2https://littlemonsters.com/post/502960f8ac460c64020014ee V Magazine Memorandum No. 3https://littlemonsters.com/post/50296187b2d03c7e10001272 V Magazine Memorandum No. 4https://littlemonsters.com/post/502961feae5e672449001d0e V Magazine Memorandum No. 5https://littlemonsters.com/post/5029622fc46c856633002e50 V Magazine Memorandum No. 6https://littlemonsters.com/post/502962626e8e1d2120002d0e IM AM SO EXCITED TO ANNOUNCE ...https://littlemonsters.com/post/502964fdae5e6764490023c6 For those press and such who are writing about whether or not my fur is actually real,https://littlemonsters.com/post/50296814ae5e67f649001277 "The only real elegance is in the mind; if you've got that, the rest really comes from it." -Diana Vreelandhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/502986f91fbccdca5b001ed7 I FINALLY HAVE RECEIVED IT...https://littlemonsters.com/post/502a105dae5e67e9610022e0 THE OFFICIAL TRAILOR FOR LADY GAGA "FAME". The First Ever Black Eau de Parfumhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/502a18bae898f2d661002e6c SURPRISE I POSTED IT EARLY!!https://littlemonsters.com/post/502a1a67aa324e1113002c98 A letter to my sweet fans..https://littlemonsters.com/post/502a26e8ac460c3c27001ebc Then there were all the personal struggles.https://littlemonsters.com/post/502a2948ac460cac27001d6c Who knew @justinhawkins of The Darkness was such a lil monster! He even has a monster paw tattoo on his back..look that's me Tara and Starlight!!https://littlemonsters.com/post/502ba7dea6ba3598520012b6 I am so excited to announce that a record I've been working on has now become a collaboration with @KendrickLamar for HIS ALBUM. It is dropping Sept. 6. It's called "PARTYNAUSEOUS"https://littlemonsters.com/post/502bac16a6ba356f52002582 Internet Predators and Troll Account Solutionhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/502bb2f3ae5e67ca1a000d53 DRESS: MOSCHINO TIGHTS & SUNWEAR: CHANEL SHOES: BRAIN ATWOOD CLUTH: LOUIS VUITTONhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/502be7f9a6ba35d058002355 SURPRISE LITTLEMONSTERS.COM! i promised you 5 fashion films. TODAY is the one year anniversary of YOU AND I VIDEO RELEASE. A chuckle to watch now, after a year has gone by.https://littlemonsters.com/post/502c12b6ae5e67a826000177 FURGATE PART 1https://littlemonsters.com/post/502c1e67f35c0c5d3d00185c FURGATE PART 2https://littlemonsters.com/post/502c1ebba6ba35105f001c76 HOLDER OF THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN SOFIA 08.14.2012: IVAN NENCHOVSKIhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/502c7426b2d03cb2110002f3 MONSTERVISION NO.6 FOZZI AND ME in "Little Paris"https://littlemonsters.com/post/502eb6b7e898f26760001c6b FAME The Worldwide Fragrance Campaign Film by the amazing STEVEN KLEIN will be shown + released on SEPT 13th at the GUGGENHEIM MUSEUMhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/502ec32ab2d03ce85c0016a3 HOLDER OF THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN BUCHAREST 8.16.2012: MELISSA MIAOhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50304d18e898f2690a0003f7 HOLDER OF THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN VIENNA 8.18.2012: ISIDORA PETROVIChttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50304db6549c0c4114000c45 Time to be bravehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50321c36c46c85fa64002fb5 I love my new bag!https://littlemonsters.com/post/50326af6ae5e67a9440017e3 Vuitton Brownhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50326afaae5e674f54000004 #hashtagVuittonBrownhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50326fe1c84b0a310d001355 And this is how it looks up!! (I know this is boring) but fun!https://littlemonsters.com/post/503291a8aa324e491100186c Ok now it's full onhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5032dd92549c0c016d002c30 HOLDER OF THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN VILNIUS 8.21.2012: JULIA INDERGANDhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5033f16ec84b0af53c0023ea This just aired on tv! FRAGRANCE VIDEOShttps://littlemonsters.com/post/503633f9ac460ced640000db HOLDER TO THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN RIGA 8.23.2012: LAURI KESKI-OPAShttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50369923c84b0a7301000612 Another new FAME video! Premiered tonight on TVhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5036ce0df35c0c4f12001429 Estonia ! On the way to show! With a brown hairbow!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5038e21e549c0cdd11000c0a We are an ARTPOP generationhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5039053a549c0c0715001c10 My Fame Fragrance just came from America weee! I ordered it online like modern bitch.https://littlemonsters.com/post/50394272ae5e67911c002fd7 HOLDER OF THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN TALLINN 8.25.2012: RASMUS OISMAhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50395deac84b0a2b52001244 HOLDER OF THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN HELSINKI 8.27.2012: JANNE MONSEN TVEIThttps://littlemonsters.com/post/503b7e2dc46c85563f001fe8 just a note to my darlingshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/503ba5ceb2d03c78390013b4 BACK TO BLONDE FOR THE BALL!!! :) (THEN BRUNETTE IN THE BED!!)https://littlemonsters.com/post/503cfab26e8e1df237000878 It is so unbearable at timeshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/503d54dca6ba35535c0005bc HOLDER OF THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN HELSINKI 8.28.2012: ELAINE LINhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/503e130eae5e679f30000301 Loving finland babyhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/503e2a3ab2d03cdc140010e9 Svensk princessahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/503e97b1ae5e67ab3e0023f3 Plane!https://littlemonsters.com/post/503ea97fc84b0afe560027c6 Adventures with Terry Richardsonhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/503ea98a549c0c5b2900160b I've decided..https://littlemonsters.com/post/503fb1e2e898f29c35001f49 References }} Category:Little Monsters (website)